minervafandomcom-20200222-history
Bibliography
These are the Novels and Short Stories * For Us, The Living: A Comedy of Customs, 1939, published posthumously in 2003 * Life Line, 1939, Short Story * Misfit, 1939, Short Story * Magic, Inc., 1940 (aka: "The Devil Makes the Law") * Solution Unsatisfactory, 1940 (as Anson MacDonald) * Let There Be Light, 1940, Short Story, (as Lyle Monroe) * Successful_Operation, 1940 (aka: "Heil!") (as Lyle Monroe) * The Roads Must Roll, 1940, Short Story * Requiem, 1940, Short Story * If This Goes On—, 1940, first novel * Coventry, 1940 * Blowups Happen, 1940 * They, 1941 * —And He Built a Crooked House—, 1941 * By His Bootstraps, 1941 (as Anson MacDonald) * Lost Legacy, 1941 (aka: "Lost Legion") (as Lyle Monroe) * Elsewhen, 1941 (aka: "Elsewhere") (as Caleb Saunders) * Beyond Doubt, 1941 (as Lyle Monroe with Elma Wentz) * Universe, 1941 * We Also Walk Dogs, 1941 (as Anson MacDonald) * Common Sense, 1941 * Methuselah's Children, 1941 (lengthened and published as a novel, 1958) * Logic of Empire, 1941 * The Unpleasant Profession of Jonathan Hoag, 1942 (as John Riverside * Waldo, 1942 (as Anson MacDonald) * My Object All Sublime, 1942 (as Lyle Monroe) * Goldfish Bowl, 1942 (as Anson MacDonald) * Pied Piper, 1942 (as Lyle Monroe) * A Bathroom of Her Own, 1946 * Dance Session, 1946 (love poem) * The Witch's Daughter, 1946 (poem) * Free Men, 1946 (published 1966) * Water Is for Washing, 1947 * They Do It with Mirrors, 1947 (as Simon York) * Jerry Was a Man, 1947 * Columbus Was a Dope, 1947 (as Lyle Monroe) * On the Slopes of Vesuvius, 1947 * Space Jockey, 1947 * It's Great to Be Back!, 1947 * The Green Hills of Earth, 1947 * Rocket Ship Galileo, 1947, Novel * "Our Fair City, 1948 * Beyond This Horizon, 1948 (initially serialized in 1942, and at that time credited to Anson MacDonald), Novel * Space Cadet, 1948, Novel * Ordeal in Space, 1948 * The Long Watch, 1948 * Gentlemen, Be Seated!, 1948 * The Black Pits of Luna, 1948 * Poor Daddy, 1949 * Gulf, 1949 * Nothing Ever Happens on the Moon, 1949 * Delilah and the Space Rigger, 1949 * Red Planet, 1949, Novel * Sixth Column, 1949 (initially serialized in 1941, and at that time credited to Anson MacDonald) (aka: The Day After Tomorrow), Novel * Cliff and the Calories, 1950 * Destination Moon, 1950 * Farmer in the Sky, 1950 (initially serialized in a condensed version in Boys' Life magazine as "Satellite Scout") (Retro Hugo Award, 1951), Novel * The Man Who Sold the Moon, 1950, (Retro Hugo Award * The Bulletin Board, 1951 * Between Planets, 1951, Novel * The Puppet Masters, 1951 (re-published posthumously with excisions restored, 1990), Novel * The Year of the Jackpot, 1952 * The Rolling Stones, 1952 (aka: Space Family Stone), Novel * Project Nightmare, 1953 * Sky Lift, 1953 * Starman Jones, 1953, Novel * The Star Beast, 1954, Novel * Tunnel in the Sky, 1955, Novel * Tenderfoot in Space, 1956 (serialized 1958) * Double Star, 1956—Hugo Award, 1956, Novel * Time for the Stars, 1956, Novel * The Man Who Traveled in Elephants, 1957 (aka: "The Elephant Circuit") * Citizen of the Galaxy, 1957, Novel * The Door into Summer, 1957, Novel * The Menace From Earth", 1957 * Have Space Suit—Will Travel, 1958—Hugo Award nominee, 1959, Novel * Methuselah's Children, 1958 (originally a serialized novella in 1941), Novel * —All You Zombies—, 1959 * Starship Troopers, 1959—Hugo Award, 1960, Novel * Stranger in a Strange Land, 1961 -- Hugo Award, 1962, (republished at the original greater length in 1991), Novel * Searchlight, 1962 * Podkayne of Mars, 1963, Novel * Orphans of the Sky, 1963 (fix-up novel comprising the novellas "Universe" and "Common Sense", both originally published in 1941), Novel * Glory Road, 1963—Hugo Award nominee, 1964, Novel * Farnham's Freehold, 1964, Novel * The Moon Is a Harsh Mistress, 1966 -- Hugo Award, 1967, Novel * I Will Fear No Evil, 1970, Novel * Time Enough for Love, 1973—Nebula Award nominated, 1973; Hugo and Locus SF Awards nominated, 1974, Novel * The Number of the Beast, 1980, Novel * Friday, 1982—Hugo, Nebula, and Locus SF Awards nominee, 1983, Novel * Job: A Comedy of Justice, 1984 - Nebula Award nominee, 1984; Locus Fantasy Award winner, Hugo Award nominee, 1985, Novel * The Cat Who Walks Through Walls, 1985, Novel * To Sail Beyond the Sunset, 1987, Novel * Variable Star, 2006 (posthumously with Spider Robinson) (Heinlein's 8 page outline written in 1955; Robinson's full novel from the outline appeared in 2006) Category:Content